he's missing you when you're at home
by sanskrits
Summary: — let's be real. we all hated that 'double wedding' crap. not for olicity fans. / 6x08 - 6x09 fix-it fic.


**a/n: this is my first** _ **Arrow**_ **fic, and it might be my only one — because from this point on, i'm done watching.**

 **i watched the Earth-X crossover and i started 6x09, but couldn't finish. because it was just** _ **so boring**_ **and** _ **so cringe**_ **and** _ **so real.**_ **like, olicity was actually getting together. i couldn't stand it back in s4, and i can't stand it now. i watched the first 5 seasons on netflix, prayed for a better show quality in s6, and was not rewarded, so — i'm done. i have realized that i am not going to get realism, healthy ships, or good storytelling from this show. i'm just done. and the double-wedding shit was** _ **so crappy.**_ **like, westallen got their wedding crashed twice, but olicity gets happy fluff? nope. felicity might've redeemed herself a little by standing up to nazi oliver and all — but i really was not here for the X crossover. humanizing nazis, killing a jewish man… just no.**

 **also, s6 is pretty much felicity's fault, but no one's blaming her for it. like, there was** _ **one**_ **episode where curtis called her out and another where she admitted she was wrong, so baby steps, but still. she pretty much forced curtis to work with her (putting her name on the docs before asking him) and when he happily did so, she blew off their budget and didn't deign to mention it...wtf, felicity? her character is problematic at this point, and if cayden james is the Big Bad then he's quite lackluster. all he does is try to destroy the city and he doesn't have me oohing and ahhing like the Thinker does over on** _ **The Flash.**_

 **to conclude this long-ass rant: i hate** _ **Arrow,**_ **i hate felicity, i hate s6 and the writers, and i'm done, and i had to fix it.**

 **i'll be sitting on netflix, praying olicity divorces and only regarding s1-2 as canon and the island parts of the later seasons — bye,** _ **Arrow**_ **!**

 **anyway, here is the fic, and i hope you enjoy!**

. . .

Felicity calls, "Wait! Wait...if you don't mind...can we" — she gesticulates to Oliver — "get married? I mean, will you marry me?" She looks hopeful, happy, even. Does she not realize what she's doing, the looks on everyone else's faces? Diggle looks annoyed, Iris looks bitter, and Barry looks plain surprised.

Oliver is disgusted.

"I — Felicity, a word?" He steers her aside, and then hisses, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Proposing?" she says, confused. "Oliver, you're the one that wanted to marry me, I mean, are you for real —"

"It's not that; it's the fact that _you're interrupting Barry and Iris's wedding!_ "

"They're cool with it! They didn't say anything!" protests Felicity.

"Just because they didn't say anything doesn't mean they don't have any thoughts about it," Oliver points out.

"Hey," Felicity says, now on the defensive, "like I said, you wanted to marry me, and now that I realize that I've got to take a chance —"  
"You couldn't have taken a chance back in Star City...when I'm _not_ on indictment, when we have a _marriage license?_ "

"...Oliver —"

"I don't want to hear it." He scowls. "I can't even say I'm _shocked_ in my soul — I'm disgusted, with you for doing this and with me for staying with you even though I kind of knew, deep down, what kind of person you were!"

"What do you mean? Oliver, what is going on? We have a great thing going here —" Felicity tries to reason, but Oliver isn't having it. Oliver isn't going to take any more crap from her.

"I understand that it was hard for you and all, being a Jewish woman and just fighting Nazis, but that really doesn't justify this crap you're pulling. You could've waited. You could've let Iris and Barry have their day, have their moment. We're supposed to be here to support our friends when they finally come together. We didn't come here to _steal_ their moment. I know that's not why I came — so why'd you?"

"So that's it, then?" she asks hotly. "You're just going to up and criticize me when you're the one who brought up the idea in the first place?"

"And that was a mistake," admits Oliver. "It was a mistake. I was in the marriage mindset, and I thought maybe we could have what they do, but I wasn't going to barge in on their wedding this way!"

"And, what?" Felicity looks at him sadly. "We can't have what Barry and Iris do? If I left, you wouldn't miss me? If we broke up, you wouldn't still love me?"

"I miss the old you, the one who did what she thought was right, the one who had a regard for other people and their feelings. I don't miss _this_ you, the selfish, hypocritical fake friend. I'm done, Felicity. We —" It's hard to admit. But it's a necessary thing, and he can see it in the planes of her face; she believes she's always right, that she's amazing, that she has so much and that she deserves everything.

And maybe that's why they don't work: Felicity believes she deserves the world, and Oliver feels like he is nothing and he deserves less than nothing. She wants too much of him — the things he can't give, the parts that are damaged, and the parts he can't fix. Because as much as Felicity wishes she's the super glue that can fix him, she isn't. Oliver sees that now, so he says the words. "We're done."

"Just like that?" she wonders. "What we had wasn't real?"  
"What we used to have was real," Oliver answers. "What this is — this isn't real. It's not healthy. So don't come running back to me and say that you miss me, because it's me who misses you. More than anything. Please leave, Felicity. We're not getting married, and clearly you aren't supporting Barry and Iris, so just — just leave."

Tears in her eyes, she stalks off, not quietly. He can hear the clicking of her heels as she leaves.

"So." Oliver returns to the party, where Diggle, Barry and Iris are waiting. "Felicity and I are done. And what was that about vows?"

When Barry and Iris kiss, Oliver is happy for the first time in a long few years.


End file.
